Family wisdom
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nami regresa a Kokoyashi-mura tras robar el Going no Merry, y sus tesoros, a los Mugiwara. De vuelta en su casa mantiene una 'conversación' con Nojiko sobre lo que le ocurrió... lo que consigue que admita algo que permanecía oculto en su corazón.


**Family wisdom **

Sabía que no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo y por mucho que le doliera sabía que lo primero era su misión… tampoco era que realmente fuera una de ellos. No. Ella se lo había dejado bastante claro cuando se unió al grupo.

"Solo estamos aliados por un tiempo, ¿vale? Pero si trabajo con vosotros, quiero un buen botín."

Se lo había dicho varias veces pero esos no parecían querer tomar en serio sus palabras. Seguramente ahora por fin lo harían tras haberles robado todos sus tesoros y su barco.

El barco que les habían regalado…

Con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza apartó aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Eran inútiles y no le servirían de nada. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto con ellos pero por ahora se limitaría a esconderlos en lo más hondo de su cabeza, y cuando tuviera tiempo simplemente los eliminaría.

Aún no podía creerse que hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo con ellos… pero vamos, ¡si incluso estuvo ahí cuando unieron a un nuevo miembro a su tripulación!

_No __**nuestra**__ tripulación… la suya. No mía… yo no tengo ninguna tripulación porque yo no tengo a nadie… estoy sola. Sin nakama_.

Si no hubiera sido por aquellos carteles de houshoukin seguramente aún seguiría con ellos mientras planeaban entrar en Grand Line una vez hubieran conseguido al kukku. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en entrar en Grand Line con todos los problemas que tenía? Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho habrían pensado que intentaba huir y romper el trato… eso hubiera sido el fin de kokoyashi-mura.

No. Después de tanto tiempo Nami no podía fallarles aunque eso significase perder a los únicos que podría llegar a llamar tomodachi e incluso, aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo en voz alta…

¡Nakama!

__________

Todo parecía seguir igual en el pueblo, lo que significaba que todo iba mal. Supo que había hecho muy bien en volver en cuando Arlong sacó a relucir justo en cuanto la vio que hacía bastante tiempo desde que había salido.

_Si, seguramente habrían pensado que intentaba romper el trato_.

Por supuesto la alegría de Arlong venía porque su presencia significaba que había reunido más dinero para la compra del pueblo, lo que era bueno para él, y porque tenía nuevas indicaciones para una carta marina que quería que le dibujase.

Con un nudo en el estómago realizó aquella tarea lo más rápido y eficiente que pudo para no permanecer durante más tiempo del necesario en aquella horrible habitación. Los recuerdos eran más dolorosos y vívidos allí dentro que incluso viéndole a la cara a Arlong.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes con gran fuerza para evitar ponerse a gritar o a llorar, o incluso ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, cuando le dio su nueva carta marina a Arlong que la felicitó por ser el miembro más productivo de todos sus kaizoku. Aún podía escuchar su risa y la de los demás gyojin mientras se alejaba de allí.

Ojalá hubiera estado otro baka dispuesto a perder su vida enfrentándose con Arlong para que pudiera desahogarse con él… o sería mejor que volviera a darse una paliza a si misma de nuevo a pesar de que esa clase de dolor ya no la ayudaba a soportar todas sus penurias.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Librarse de todos sus nuevos y agradables recuerdos. Necesitaba desahogarse con la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo.

__________

La reacción de los habitantes del pueblo era la esperada y, a pesar del dolor, le hacía más bien que mal porque la incentivaba para continuar con su parte del trato. Estaba a punto de lograrlo finalmente y cuando hubiera reunido los cien millones pactados con Arlong se los tiraría a la cara exigiéndole que se fuera del Kokoyashi-mura para siempre.

Todos estos años de sufrimiento y dolor habrían merecido la pena una vez todos estuvieran a salvo de las maquinaciones de Arlong.

__________

Cuando llegó a casa los recuerdos casi la llegaron a golpear físicamente de la intensidad con que surgieron. Necesitó sentarse a la mesa pero daba igual… estaba en casa y cualquier esquina rezumaba a su pasado. Felicidad… tristeza… alegría y dolor.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que pensé que te habías olvidado finalmente de nosotros.

Alzando la mirada se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Nojiko, no sabía que sus palabras habían sido una extraña mezcla entre una broma y una esperanza. No le gustaba la misión en la que se había embarcado por culpa del pueblo entero. Cada día rezaba porque le hubiera entrado el buen juicio y decidiera vivir su vida y no arrastrarla por culpa de lo que Arlong les hacía.

-No te preocupes que dentro de muy poco tu deseo se hará realidad-. Le aseguró Nami sonriendo igual que su neesan mientras esta cerraba la puerta de la casa.-La siguiente será mi último viaje antes de terminar de reunir los cien millones…-. Seguramente podría haberlos reunido si se hubiera quedado un poco más con Luffy y el resto de los Mugiwara pero… no podía hacerlo. Se estaba encariñando demasiado con esa banda de baka.

Nojiko se dio cuenta de que había algo que estaba preocupando a Nami y no se trataba ni de Arlong, ni de los cien millones o ni siquiera de ella misma. Le había sucedido algo a Nami que nunca antes le había pasado. Y para ayudarla necesitaba saber de qué se trataba, por supuesto que conociéndola no iba a resultar nada sencillo hacerla hablar. Siempre había sido la más cabezota y temeraria de las dos… aunque también se la podría llegar a definir tranquilamente como imprudente.

-Oi, Nami, ¿se puede saber qué te ha pas-?

Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Nami se puso en pie lanzándose a sus brazos y hundía su rostro en su pecho mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Fue una acción que cogió totalmente desprevenida a Nojiko porque sabía que Nami se había auto-impuesto el no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento que pudiera hacerla parecer débil. Su misión no era para gente débil y aunque solamente pudiera parecerlo o ser intuido podría costarle la vida y, consecuentemente, la de todos los del pueblo.

-Tranquila-. Nojiko empezó a acariciarle el pelo como había hecho hace demasiado tiempo cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.- ¿Cuéntame qué es lo que te ha pasado para que estés así?

Nami alzó su cabeza lo suficiente del pecho de Nojiko para que esta pudiera ver las namida y la tristeza que sus ojos mostraban de su alma.

_Pero Nami… ¿no me digas que tú…?_

Sintiendo como sus namida se deslizaban por sus mejillas y empezaban a mojarle la camiseta de Nojiko, Nami se alzó completamente dirigiendo su rostro al de su neesan hasta que ahogó cualquier posible pregunta que pudiera surgir de aquella boca con sus labios.

El seppun fue rápidamente respondido por Nojiko que dejó pasar la lengua de Nami al interior de su boca para que pudieran retomar la húmeda lucha que sus lenguas casi habían olvidado. Intentaba coger el mando de la situación pero no había ninguna duda de que Nami tenía un deseo en su interior que la hacía tener mayor fuerza y ansias en estos momentos.

Cuando su espalda golpeó contra la puerta Nojiko había decidido que lo mejor sería que Nami soltase todo lo que tenía en su interior. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes le podría explicar lo que le había sucedido.

Las manos de Nami se introdujeron bajo la camiseta de Nojiko hasta que alcanzaron aquellos pechos tan conocidos para ella. En un movimiento repetido hasta convertirlo en algo tan habitual como si siempre hubiera sido así, Nami le quitó la camiseta liberando aquellos pechos que pronto tuvo en su boca. Los masajeaba con la precisión y la sabiduría que la experiencia únicamente podía otorgar, proporcionando las sensaciones que aceleraban los jadeos de Nojiko y arrancaban los agradables gemidos que tanto excitaban a Nami.

Juntándole ambos pechos los lamía al mismo tiempo pasándoles la lengua y chupándoselos con gran vehemencia. Aquellos pezones erectos se encontraron de pronto en el interior de la boca de Nami que los chupaba y mordisqueaba como si realmente la estuvieran alimentando.

Abandonando aquellos sabrosos pechos volvió a fundirse en los labios de su neesan mientras Nojiko le quitó su camiseta y mostrando que el tiempo realmente si había pasado por Nami al dejar visibles unos pechos mucho más generosos que los que tuvo el placer de probar la última vez que había estado con su imouto.

Mientras tanto Nami no perdía el tiempo y le había introducido una mano en su pantalón acariciándole su sexo por encima de las bragas. Unas bragas ya humedecidas.

Abrazándola con fuerza Nojiko levantó a Nami, que se agarró a su cintura usando sus piernas, y la llevó hasta la cama donde la posó mientras no dejaba de besarla con gran ardor. Sus labios pasaron por su cuello y acariciaron aquellas clavículas de la manera en que hacía enloquecer a Nami cuando le daba unos ligeros mordiscos.

Podía sentir como su pantalón estaban siendo desabrochado pero decidió dejarla hacer mientras era su turno para probar los pechos de Nami, con sus pezones erectos, que ejercían una atrayente fuerza que no se podía resistir. Los lametones producían una fuerte reacción en el sexo de Nami que, tras el pantalón de Nojiko estaba quitándose el suyo.

Los jadeos de su imouto fueron en aumento mientras su boca descendía hambrienta por el kannouteki cuerpo de Nami hasta llegar a su entrepierna en donde únicamente se encontró con sus bragas, el pantalón lo tenía a la altura de sus gemelos y con un poco de ayuda con sus propias piernas cayó finalmente al suelo en donde se juntó con el suyo propio.

Suaves caricias de sus dedos sobre la escueta tela que ocultaba el ardiente sexo de Nami lograban provocar deliciosos gemidos que ponían aún más a tono a Nojiko. Sin poder resistir durante más tiempo fue la voz de Nami quien le dio la salida.

-¿A qué esperas, neesan? Aplaca mi calor.

Nami elevó ligeramente su cuerpo sobre la cama para que pudiera quitarle la braga sin problemas. Abriéndola totalmente de piernas la mirada de Nojiko recorrió aquel sexo que tan bien conocía antes de que fuera su lengua quien empezase a aplacar el calor que emitía.

Al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Nojiko humedeciéndole los labios Nami empezó a sentir como oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. El seppun unía sus labios mientras la lengua recorría su interior ardiente y húmedo a partes iguales. Necesitaba aplacar todas aquellas sensaciones si no quería arder, por lo que se centró en masajearse sus propios pechos mientras Nojiko le frotaba su mame con una mano mientras le introducía un par de dedos en el interior de su sexo.

Su respiración se le aceleraba al mismo ritmo en que aquellos dedos la iban penetrando con una intensidad que igualaba a su deseo. Sus gemidos servían para que Nojiko no cediera ni un segundo en darle a su imouto lo que necesitaba.

-… tengo sed, neesan…

Escuchando las palabras de Nami, Nojiko se quitó sus propias bragas antes de girar su cuerpo sobre el de la akage hasta dejar sobre el rostro de esta última la visión de su propio y ardiente sexo.

Eran muchos años los pasados conociendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos y les resultado sencillo tocar los puntos exactos en los que cada una de ellas sentía una mayor carga de placer. Labios y lengua hacían mucho más que hablar de las sensaciones que producían en los sexos pues eran los artífices de esos placeres. Dedos humedecidos, tanto por saliva como por los propios jugos que inundaban el interior de sus cuerpos, eran los que más cerca las llevaban hasta rozar los orgasmos que sus cuerpos gritaban querer sufrir más que sentir.

Sus cuerpos desprendían el aroma a sudor, sexo y mikan. Un olor al que reaccionaban buscando el gozo y el cariño que únicamente ellas podían ofrecerse.

Sus cuerpos estaban alcanzando el límite y les quedaba muy poco para llegar al clímax en donde todo su sufrimiento y penurias pasadas dejaban de existir por unos agónicos y placenteros segundos que podían tornarse minutos. Ahí volvían a ser libres.

Ambas se sentaron sobre la cama apoyándose en sus brazos mientras estiraban sus cuerpos haciendo que sus sexos entrasen en contacto. Tan excitadas se encontraban que el primer contacto fue como si una enorme descarga eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo desde sus sexos. Mordiéndose los labios y entre grandes gemidos continuaron frotándose sus sexos entre si, aumentando la velocidad cada vez que sentían la proximidad de sus orgasmos hasta que con un alarido final las dos hermanas se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Agotadas se tumbaron en la cama abrazadas mientras intentaban recuperarse del esfuerzo realizado. Una de sus manos se dedicaba a recoger la mezcla de los jugos que tenían en sus sexos para saborear aquella ambrosía. Cada una lamía los dedos de la otra cerrando así el círculo de sus acciones.

-Cada vez resulta más sabroso, ¿no lo crees así, Nami?- le preguntó Nojiko mientas lamía dos de los dedos de su imouto metiéndoselos con gran placer en la boca.

Nami solamente fue capaz de tomar un poco de aquel néctar antes de que toda si carga se le volviera a colocar sobre sus hombros. Sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Nojiko. Una vez más sus pechos dejaron de ser fuentes de placer para convertirse en el lugar de protección para Nami.

-Muy bien, ahora me estás preocupando, Nami-. Antes podía haber pensado que las namida no habían sido vertidas pero ahora, ahora Nami no intentó ocultarlas. Después de tantos años había vuelto a dejar que sus namida mostrasen su dolor. Pero lo que quería saber Nojiko era de dónde provenía ese dolor.

__________

Pasaron unos eternos minutos, que no sabría decir si se habían convertido en alguna hora o incluso más tiempo, antes de que finalmente Nami dejara de llorar. Luego pasó un tiempo disfrutando de la paz que únicamente el calor y el abrazo de Nojiko le podrían proporcionar a Nami.

Finalmente la mirada de la akage se encontró con la de su neesan que la tenía preocupada por lo que no sabía que le había sucedido a su imouto.

-Ahora quiero respuestas, Nami.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? Después de diez años, ¿cómo podía confesarle que estuvo a punto de echar a perder todo por culpa de un grupo de baka? de un grupo de kaizoku no menos. ¿Qué si no hubiera sido por aquel cartel de Arlong se habría ido con ellos a Grand Line a buscar bouken, fama, poder y, por supuesto, grandes y obscenas cantidades de dinero?

¿Cómo hablarle de 'él'?

Únicamente haciéndolo.

Le contó como se encontró con el kaizoku más extraño y baka que debía haber en este mundo y como la había ayudado contra Buggy. Como le acusó por la destrucción causado por los demás y como 'él' arriesgó su vida por un simple perro. La increíble amistad que le unía con Zoro y la manera en que ponían sus vidas al borde de la muerte para salvar a sus **nakama**.

Le contó como había insistido en que fuera su koukaisha y que se fueran a buscar bouken en Grand Line en su búsqueda del One Piece. Como le avisó que únicamente estaría con ellos como aliada con derecho a parte de los botines que consiguieran pero que antes de que se diera cuenta ya formaba parte del grupo y que incluso estuvo con ellos cuando consiguieron un nuevo **nakama** para la tripulación. Un nuevo y excelente barco con el que ahora si que podían partir hacia Grand Line una vez hubieran conseguido al kukku… y ella ya había estado trabajando en la manera que tendrían que hacer para entrar en Grand Line cuando Arlong se volvió a cruzar en su camino. Y todo su pasado barrió con su presente y el futuro que 'él' tenía para todos sus **nakama**.

Nojiko escuchaba en silencio y podía darse cuenta gracias a la manera en que Nami le estaba contando todas sus aventuras con estos 'Mugiwara' que en verdad su querida imouto habría deseado irse con ellos a Grand Line en busca del mayor takara del mundo… aparte de algo más que podía notarse en sus palabras.

-¿Y qué es lo que hiciste una vez te 'encontraste' de nuevo con Arlong?-. Le preguntó con cariño Nojiko mientras le acariciaba aquel sedoso cabello akage.

-Les robé el Going no Merry y todos sus takara-. Confesó Nami dolida de verdad por sus actos.

Nojiko no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha justo lo que podía esperar de mi imouto. Seguro que a los pobres les habrá sentido como una buena patada en sus kintana.

A pesar de todo Nami no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Ciertamente seguro que aquello les había sentado mal… a unos más que a otros.

-La verdad no puedo estar segura si tuvieron tiempo de maldecirme metidos en problemas con Don Krieg... además de lo que sucedió justo cuando huí-. El recuerdo seguía siendo muy claro por muy inverosímil que le pudiera seguir pareciendo.

Nojiko parecía interesada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Nami hablaba más para si mismo que para su neesan.

-Cuando empecé a alejarme del vi como el enorme galeón de Don Krieg era partido por la mitad armando un gran oleaje que pudo haber hundido… al barco-restaurante… y a…

Nojiko le dio un seppun en la cabeza a Nami.

-Pudiste seguir con ellos pero eres así de cabezota y decidiste volver para acabar con el trato que tienes con Arlong-. Sabía que sus palabras no eran ningún consuelo para Nami.- ¿Quién sabe? tal vez si te los vuelves a encontrar pues aún te-

-¡¡Imposible!!-. Le cortó Nami.-Zoro seguro que se alegró de que me fuera después de soltar todas las maldiciones del mundo contra mi… ¿y Usopp? ¡¡¡Si le robé el barco que nos regaló su osananajimi!!! Pero lo peor de todo esto es… lo que debió hacer 'él' cuando supo lo que hice…

_¿'Él'?_

Haciendo memoria Nojiko recordó durante el relato de Nami las referencias a un misterioso 'él' pero no sabía que pudiera ser tan importante… pero ya no tenía ninguna duda de que 'él' era el causante del estado en el que se encontraba Nami. Y solamente había un motivo para ello. El mismo que pensó en cuando vio las namida en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es este 'él' y qué crees que hizo?-. Le preguntó Nojiko.

La mirada de pánico que puso Nami casi logró que su neesan estallase en carcajadas pero únicamente se conformó con que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas.

-Su nombre es Luffy y es el senchou más baka de todos los mares… y él estoy segura de que…-Nami se mordió el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo había permitido después de tantos años?-… mandó A Zoro y a los demás en mi busca.

-¿Porque le robaste su barco?-. Nami negó con la cabeza mientras su labio no dejaba de temblarle.-Entonces… ¿por qué?

-Para traerme de vuelta porque yo soy su koukaisha.

_¿Después de que les hubiera robado sus takara y su barco la quiere de vuelta? Eso no puede ser cierto_.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-. Le preguntó colocándose sobre su costado mirando a Nami.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría a alguien de vuelta que les acaba de robar todas sus posesiones?

Aquello logró que el incipiente llanto por parte de Nami se convirtiera en unas risas que no pudo controlar.

-El próximo Kaizoku-ou-. Ante la atónita mirada de Nojiko, Nami le hizo una mueca burlona.-Nadie dijo que no estuvieran locos. Vamos, si el otro quiere ser el mejor kengou del mundo y un cobarde ser un valiente kaizoku.

-Y tú dibujar el mejor mapa del mundo-. Le guiñó un ojo Nojiko.-Ya conozco a ese tipo de personas.

Nami le sacó la lengua burlonamente solo para ser agarrada por los dedos de Nojiko quien le dedicó una mirada sagaz.

-Yo creo que aún queda algo más por contar, Nami-. Dijo soltándole la lengua que se escondió rápidamente en el interior de su boca.

Por la manera en que se le abrieron los ojos supo que había acertado en sus sospechas, que quedaron confirmadas una vez Nami le dio la espalda mientras hundía su cara en la almohada.

-Mho fhe fe fhe faflas-. La voz de Nami no era comprensible pero en estos momentos no era necesario pues Nojiko ya conocía la respuesta que quería saber.

Apoyándose sobre la almohada, justo al lado del oído izquierdo de Nami, le susurró lo que ella pensaba que sucedía en el fondo.

-Ese tal Luffy, futuro Kaizoku-ou, te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?-. Nami negó con la cabeza sin levantarla de la almohada pero se podía notar como se le estaban poniendo rojas la punta de las orejas.

_Lo sabía_-, pensó Nojiko emocionada.-_Mi pequeña Nami está enamorada_.

-Nami está enamorada, Nami está enamorada-. Canturreaba Nojiko mientras daba botes arrodillada sobre la cama.-Nami está enamorada, Nami está enamor-

-¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!-. La interrumpió echándose encima de Nojiko que en vez de dar un grito se puso a reír al ver la cara colorada de Nami.-¡¡¡YO NO QUIERO A ESE BAKA!!!-. Pero viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Nojiko sabía que era inútil intentar de convencerla de lo contrario. Vamos, si ni siquiera ella se lo creía, ¿cómo podría hacerlo Nojiko?

-Supongo que se lo tendré que preguntar cuando venga a Kokoyashi-. Le dijo poniendo cara pensativa. Eso pareció asustar a Nami.-Eh, vamos. Estaba bromeando, no te preocupes que no diré nada.

Pero Nami no estaba preocupada por ello. Ella misma lo había dicho, Luffy habría mandado a Zoro a buscarla y luego vendría él… pero si vienen no hay ninguna duda de que se encontrarán con Arlong y se meterán en un problema demasiado grande incluso para ellos…

_Si vienen, Arlong los matará…_

-No pueden venir…- Nami le soltó las manos a su neesan mientras pensaba en las horribles posibilidades.-… Arlong no dudará en matarles-. Una espantosa revelación se le iluminó en la cabeza.-Es seguro que conoce a Zoro… pensará que viene a por su cabeza y podría…- cuando sintió la mano de Nojiko tocarle el hombro Nami logró recuperar el control.-No, no vendrán. No creo que sepan a donde me he ido, además de que si mandó a Zoro es más seguro que acabe entrando en Grand Line que encontrándome.

Pero Nami no podía dejar de pensar en la manera de ser de Zoro. Si Luffy le había dado la orden de traerla de vuelta, eso es lo que iba a hacer Zoro.

-Supongo que ese Luffy será guapo al menos para contrarrestar el ser tan baka como dices, Nami.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que Nami no pudo evitar responderle de manera sincera.

-Es un sol. Cuando sonríe logra hacer desaparecer los problemas del mundo y si alguien se mete en medio lo mando a volar por los aires… he he he-. A Nojiko le gustaba lo que veía en el rostro de Nami. Fuera quien fuera ese Luffy le hacía mucho bien a su imouto.

_Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito cartel…_

-Debiste seguir con él, Nami. Así por lo menos una de nosotras podría estar con la persona que ama-. El recuerdo de aquel muchacho volvió a recorrer su piel desnuda. Su voz… sus ideas… su extraño comportamiento…

_Sus caricias… sus seppun… el amor que me hizo sentir…_

-Ya estamos otra vez con tu misterioso amorcito-. Se burló Nami mientras le lanzaba chuu a su neesan.-Si solamente sabes su nombre… aparte de que es un kaizoku. ¿Es qué aún no has tenido suficiente con ellos?

-¡Mira quién habla! La novia del Kaizoku-ou.

-¡Oh, Ace! ¡Si!… ¡¡SI!!…**¡¡¡SIII!!!** No pares, por favor… ¡¡Aaaahh!! **¡¡AAAAHHH!!**-. Nojiko saltó encima de Nami rodando por la cama hasta que la redujo agarrándola de las muñecas. Pero Nami continuó con lo suyo agarrándose a la cintura de Nojiko con sus piernas y arqueando su cuerpo para frotarse con su sexo.- ¡Sigue así! Más, más… ¡¡No pares!! Aaahh Aaaahh… Un poco más, no pares…. que me corro… sigue, ¡¡Ooohh!! ¡Si! ¡¡SIII!! **¡¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!!**

Nojiko no estaba avergonzada pero si algo molesta, o preocupada, de que Nami estuviera usando su poco tiempo, en su compañía no practicando el sexo, con Ace para contraatacar por lo suyo con Luffy… pero no podía evitar disfrutar de estos momentos con Nami. Sabía que era una broma entre hermanas.

-¿Te has puesto tan cachonda como yo?-. Le preguntó Nojiko acercándose a los labios de Nami.

-Oi, venga ya-. Protestó Nami poniéndose a reír mientras Nojiko la estaba comiendo con rápidos seppun.-Nunca vas a cambiar.

-Lo mismo digo yo-. Dijo Nojiko liberándola de su presa y tumbándose al lado de Nami, sobre uno de sus brazos que la rodearon protectoramente.-Supongo que Bellemere estará muy orgullosa de lo bien que le hemos salido.

Las dos mecchen se pusieron a reír con ganas. No había ninguna duda de que eran verdaderas hijas de Bellemere.

Entonces Nami recordó algo que había dicho Nojiko.

_"… una de nosotras podría estar con la persona que ama"_

-Hey, ¡qué yo no dije que ame a Luffy!-. Pero la mirada escéptica de Nojiko era un perfecto reflejo de la que tenía Nami en su propio rostro.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Pero hacer con qué. ¿Con Luffy? ¿Con Luffy y los demás viniendo a Kokoyashi? ¿Con Arlong? ¿Con el trato de los cien millones? ¿Con su vida y su futuro? ¿Con su sueño? ¿Con las Mikanbatake? Por dónde empezar…

-Pues cuando Luffy te dé un buen orgasmo grita mi nombre-. Le dijo Nojiko.

-¡¿¡Nani!?!-. Nami la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía desnuda en la cama abrazada a su propio cuerpo desnudo.-**¡¡NOJIKO!!**

Su neesan simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nami y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a tener una buena siesta.

-¿Qué, cuál es el problema?-. Preguntó despreocupada.-Yo grité bien fuerte tu nombre con uno de los orgasmos que me dio Ace.

Solamente necesitó formarse la imagen de ese suceso para que Nami no pudiera evitar reírse histéricamente antes de que Nojiko la acompañase. Seguro que había sido un momento para enmarcar.

Nami necesitó unos buenos minutos antes de poder hablar de manera en que se le pudieran comprender las palabras que decía entre ligeras risas.

-Pero sólo con uno.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Pequeño one-shot entre los lazos familiares de Nami y Nojiko. Simplemente porque no existía ningún fic sobre las dos y porque… no sé, ¿por qué no? ;P

Supongo que por soñar no va a ser. ;DDD

Muy bien, espero que os haya gustado estos momentos familiares por parte de la akage y su kawaii neesan.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Houshoukin**: Recompensa.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kokoyashi-mura**: Pueblo de Kokoyashi.

**Tomodachi**: Amigos.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Gyojin**: Hombre pez.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Neesan**: Hermana mayor.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Imouto**: Hermana menor.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Kintana**: "Bolas de oro", los huevos.

**Osananajimi**: Amiga de la infancia.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los Piratas.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Chuu**: Beso.

**Mecchen**: Chicas.

**Mikanbatake**: Plantación de mandarinas.

**Nani**: Qué.

Hasta aquí por ahora. Ya veremos hasta donde nos llevará esta locura que da vueltas en mi cabeza. Sigo trabajando en mis fics, **en todos**, así que no tengáis ningún problema que no pienso dejarlos colgados… aunque no creo que les moleste a la mayoría si eso sucediera, ¿verdad? Supongo que únicamente a mi pequeño, pero fiel, grupo de fieles lectores. ;P

Nah, tranquilos que yo mismo necesito escribirlos. ;DDD Pero me parece que aprovechando la particularidad de este mes pues lo dedicaré a escribirlos con calma (¿aún más?) y serán subidos a principios de Marzo. ¡Qué todo se junta! o.

Arigatou por leer este fic y los demás, y por dejar alguna review en alguno de mis fics. Ya sabéis que para algunos resulta un buen estímulo para poder seguir escribiendo. O.o'

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
